


No More

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You don’t give in to her bullshit anymore.





	No More

You smiled to yourself as you scrolled through your phone. Facebook had become your best friend lately. You had your ex blocked. And most of his family and friends. You hardly spoke a word about her in three months. You’d been busy at working at your friend’s law firm. You went on a few dates with people you had met on an app called Tinder.

You were having the best time of your life. Really. Nothing at all could make you annoyed,or angry lately. Until, you happen to look up from your phone as you heard an all too familiar voice.

“A Mocha latte, please.” she smiled at the barista before she paid her order and went to the pick up counter.

You internally groaned and tried to hide behind your phone, but it was no use. She had scanned the small cafe and noticed you sitting at a table in the corner. Once she had grabbed her order,she skimmed over to your table.

“Is this seat taken?” she smiled softly, preparing to pull the chair from the table.

Hiding a small grimace, you waved to her. “Have at it, Nat.”

She pouted as she sat down. The air around you was tense, but you’d be a fool to break the silence. You had no reason to speak to her. You didn’t care how she felt, nor whatever bullshit she had to say to you.

“How’re things, Y/N?” She hesitates before letting out a breath. “How have you been doing?”

“Great, actually!” You grinned sarcastically. “Never better, Natalia.”

She sighed and her shoulders slumped tremendously. “I’m sorry, okay?”

“You left me for a deaf man, Nat.” you deadpanned. “Really? You proposed to me and then three months later, you take it all back and rip my heart out. Tell me, how can you live with yourself when you know he doesn’t hear your voice, or hear you telling him you love him.”

“I regret it, okay?” She sighs and slumps against the chair.

“Leave me in peace, Natalia.” You dismissed, turning your attention back to your phone, ignoring her. You grinned satisfied as she pouted and scraped the chair on the floor as she stood up. She left without another word.


End file.
